The flat panel display industry has been attempting to employ inkjet printing to manufacture display devices, in particular, color filters. One problem with effective employment of inkjet printing is that it is difficult to inkjet ink or other material accurately and precisely on a substrate while having high throughput.
The accuracy of an inkjet printing system may be influenced by the precision of the physical components used in constructing the system and the degree to which corrections are applied to the system to accommodate a collective error effect of aggregating multiple components that individually may be within tolerances. In some cases, as a system wears or is subjected to stress or climatic changes, the accuracy of the system may decline. Thus, what is needed are systems and methods for efficiently and automatically calibrating key components of an inkjet print system, including the position of the inkjet heads.